


That's When I Knew

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Blackpool, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter expresses to Rose just how much she means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's When I Knew

“I remember the day we met. It was raining and I had stopped into that little café on the corner. You looked at me like you had seen a ghost and dropped your coffee so I offered to buy you another one. We ended up talking for hours about nothing and everything and I found myself opening up to you in ways I never thought I would again. Two strangers, meeting by chance, even though it felt as if I had already known you my entire life, both of us there just trying to make a fresh start after our failed endeavors. I really wasn’t looking for anything at the time. I honestly thought it would be better to be on my own for a bit, but the moment you smiled at me I was lost. We stayed until closing but I didn’t want to let you go so I asked if I could see you again. You were tentative at first but agreed to give me your number and after a few weeks of continuous calls, text messages and I’m ashamed to say a little help from your mother, I was able to wear you down enough that you agreed to dinner.” Peter paused for a moment, allowing the laughter to die down. “And after that, we never looked back did we? I know there were a few rough patches in the beginning, especially when certain truths about our past came to light but we were able to work through them, only to come out stronger in the end.”

He paused again, looking down at Rose’s hands and lightly running his thumbs over her knuckles before meeting her eyes once more.

“I was broken when I met you. My past transgressions had made a mess of my career and I didn’t know where my life was headed but you changed all that. You believed in me when no one else would. You saw in me what no one else ever has, what I couldn’t even see in myself. Rose, you made me a better man. You made me _want_ to be a better man and that’s when I knew. That was the first time I realized I loved you.”

Rose’s smile faltered a bit as a single, rebellious tear managed to escape the rapidly waning floodgates held in her warm hazel depths to trail down her cheek.

“Rose Tyler, I make this solemn vow to you today in front of our friends and family to promise to show you that love every single day for the rest of our lives.” he finished, slipping the gold band onto her left ring finger.

Jackie sniffed and dabbed at her eyes with the tissue Pete handed her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple and when the minister finally pronounced the couple as husband and wife, there wasn’t a dry eye left in the small chapel.

Their kiss was met with a resounding cheer followed by a round of clapping that filled the air and as they turned to face the crowd as newlyweds, Rose felt Peter’s fingers lace through hers.

“Ready, Mrs. Carlisle?” he asked his giving his new wife’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Ready.” she replied with her signature smile as they descended the steps towards their future.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If anyone still reads these, reviews are welcome.


End file.
